


Now Hold On (This Is Innocent Blood)

by LabRatsWhore



Series: The Mechanic and the Bionic Technopath [3]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Leo Mendel Is An Awkward Dad, Leo is totally Ryan's dad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Leo Mendel, Past Child Abuse, Past Kidnapping, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, more Pierce The Veil lyrics as fanfiction titles, of course I wrote this, well I roleplayed it first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: "What the fuck Harris? I didn't ask you to steal my DNA and test it. That's fucking creepy!" Breana snapped. "And how the fuck does my DNA match for both my dad's and Leo's DNA?"As if using a giant robot to fight monsters wasn’t crazy enough, Mark’s bionic girlfriend is Ryan’s biological half sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course I started a new fic… ugh. Of course this one is being roleplayed right this second so updates will be slow but like seriously? 
> 
> But like Leo is totally Ryan’s dad. And they already finished filming season 2 so they can’t just take it back if they see fanfiction about it- when Pearce was doing an instagram live, someone wrote something about fanfiction in the comments and I was like “No, don’t tell him about that!” XD
> 
> And this idea makes a lot more sense than Caltech Musical, where Sheldon Cooper is Lab Rats OC Breana’s bio dad and her and Danny and just half siblings, because twins having different fathers is a rare phenomena.
> 
> Honestly I swear all the time, but I roleplayed this with Brentinator, so nothing in this makes this M, there’s just some gay humor since this mentions Mpreg; though Donald and Leo would be bisexual.
> 
> And I wish there were more Mech-X4 fanfics on AO3 so we could actually get the tags fucking sorted out.

Breana felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe Harris would do something that. She knew Harris wanted an explanation to her being a technopath, albeit with weaker powers than Ryan, which was just fine because she was already bionic, she couldn't believe harris would do something like that behind her back.

"What the fuck Harris? I didn't ask you to steal my DNA and test it. That's fucking creepy!" Breana snapped. "And how the fuck does my DNA match for both my dad's and Leo's DNA?"

Harris sighed. He just wanted to help. “Well, I needed to prove my assumptions, for science. And as for your DNA, I'm not sure. But I'll look into it.”

Breana rolled her eyes. "I think stealing DNA is illegal. And I don't care, I already know, it means that my dad liked taking it up the ass." She made a disgusted face. Danny had been pregnant before, so why not her father? "What even was your assumption?" Harris was really fucking lucky that she liked him, (he was the only one smart enough to be on her level without bionics, though Mark was at least mechanic and inventing smart, otherwise she wouldn’t be dating him), and that the Mech-X4 needed him there otherwise they weren’t a team.

“I wanted to know if you and Ryan were related due to the technopathy. And I was right.” Harris told Breana.

Breana sighed. "I'm just happy that the Wicked Witch of the West Coast isn't actually my mom."

Harris nodded, unsure of what else he could say.

"How do we even tell them? I heard about Ryan's freak out when he found out that he was adopted." Breana said, running her fingers through her hair. "And how did you know that Leo was Ryan's dad?"

“Everything lined up.” Harris explained.

"Everything lined up?" Breana asked Harris.

“Yep. How else would Leo know everything about Ryan's technopathy? How would he know to build this giant robot? How else would he know Ryan's name before he's even met him?” Harris responded.

“I just wanted to see why you and Ryan both had technopathy, and why Leo knew so much about Ryan.” He added.

Breana rolled her eyes. "You didn't need to meddle in my life. I already left my family because my mom is an asshole, and now me being related to Ryan is going to be weird. And I didn't even want technopathy, I was completely fine with being bionic and the powers I had besides my dad's security system having failed and getting me kidnapped and nearly killed." She bit her lip, digging her nails into her palms. "I need a drink, so I'm going to go see if Mark knows when the next jock party is."

Ryan sighed, watching from the door.

Breana ran into Ryan on the way out of the room. "Shit- did you just here all of that?" She dug her nails into her palms again, wincing slightly in pain.

“Yeah, I did.” Ryan told her.

"Fuck!" Breana swore, releasing the grip she had on her palms.

“You're mad, aren't you? And also, what was that about a drink?” Ryan asked quietly

"I've been mad at the world almost my whole life, you gotta be more specific." Breana said. "And don't you know what goes on at teenage parties?"

“I meant at me, and yes, I do.” Ryan sighed. Honestly he had always wondered what it was like to have a sister, it was just weird to find out that his biological sister was his older brother’s girlfriend.

"I'm not angry at you, you're not the one that got knocked up and pretended he was my dad and not my mom, and let me think the Wicked Witch of the West Coast was my actual mom, if anything I'm secondarily mad at you because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known about my technopathy because it activated after I came in contact with you, and then I wouldn't know that my asshole mom is an asshole because she's not my mom, or that my dad is a bottom." Breana told Ryan. "And honestly, I'm a mess and have no idea why Mark has stayed dating me."

“Hey, we'll get it sorted out.” Ryan promised.

Breana sniffed a bit. "I've been kicked around my whole life and the the one person that actually made me feel like I was wanted died saving me when he didn't have to do that. I'm scared that Mark is going to die too with the way you guys fight monsters." She sighed. "What happened when you found out Leo was your dad? He didn't even know I existed let alone was his kid, and he still doesn't know the later." She shook her head. "Where even is Leo?"

“Mark is not gonna die. He's "too awesome" to die. But seriously. Mark is the most strong willed person I've ever met. If he doesn't want to die, he won't. As for Leo... It was hard.” Ryan paused. “But when I found out he knew my name, a ton about my powers, not to mention the whole adopted thing, it kinda became a large possibility. Then, he told me. I don't know where he is.”

Breana chuckled a bit. "Mark is awesome, but I'm the one who kicked Seth Harper in the nuts after your mom punched him in the face." She smiled a little at Ryan. "Yeah, and I shouldn't even have technopathy but I guess that's what happens when your dad is an idiot, you get two sets of powers. Donald is the idiot, not Leo. Isn't he still around here somewhere? Will you talk to him with me?"

“I'm pretty sure he is. And yeah, I will.” Ryan

Breana nodded. "Thank you." She reached for Ryan's hand, forgetting about the marks on her palms from her fingernails.

Ryan held her hand. “Let's go find him.”

Breana nodded. "Ok." She walked with Ryan to go find Leo, until they found him on the X-Deck.

Breana but her lip. "Hey Leo."

“Hey Breana.” Leo greeted.

Breana glanced at Leo. "You knew my dad, right? Well me and Ryan have something to tell you."

“What's going on?” Leo asked.

"Harris stole some of my DNA and ran it without permission with your DNA, and well- you'remydad." Breana stuttered, turning away and looking at Ryan.

“But that's impossible, the only woman I've gotten pregnant was Ryan's mom, unless…” Leo trailed off.

Breana nodded. "Y-yeah." She bit her lip, starting to shake a bit, squeezing Ryan's hand. "If it helps, my twin brother can get pregnant so it's definitely possible."

Leo sighed.

Breana lightly dug her nails into Ryan's palm, on the edge of a panic attack. "I'm sorry."

“It's OK. Not your fault.” Leo told Breana.

Breana nodded, still biting her lip and digging her nails into Ryan's palm.

“OK, ow, let go.” Ryan winced in pain.

Breana let go of Ryan's hand. "Sorry Ryan." She looked back at Leo.

“It's OK.“ Ryan reassured Breana.

Breana chewed on her lip.

“I'll get back to you on this.” Leo left.

“How much do you wanna bet he's calling your dad?” Ryan asked Breana.

Breana chuckled a bit. "I have twenty dollars on me." She hugged Ryan. "Thank you for telling him with me, and making me feel better about this whole thing."

Ryan hugged her back. “No problem. This kinda thing can always be a shock.”

Breana smiled at Ryan. "I'm going to find Mark, ok?"

“Ok.” Ryan said as Breana left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo makes an important phone call and Breana has a moment with Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just for laughs know that in my fanfiction(.)net docs I've labeled this as Innocent Blood for shorthand. XD
> 
> and because nobody reviewed to guess, the title for this is from Fast Times At Clairemont High by Pierce The Veil.
> 
> yeah Bre and her emo/scene/alternative bands.
> 
> ...and you can thank Brentinator [fanfiction(.)net] for the moment between Breana and Mark *sobs loudly*

Leo was pissed. Not only did he have to deal with the knowledge that Ryan was his son and having missed out so much on his life, he just found out that he had a daughter (and another son) that were even older than Ryan, so he missed even more of their lives. Of course him being Breana’s dad was the best explanation for her being a low level technopath and being bionic, but it was still insane.

But all he could was call the phone number he remembered, and hope that it wasn’t disconnected.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice on the other hand was unmistakable, Donald Davenport definitely had the same phone number.

“Hey, Donald. It's Leo Mendel.” Leo hadn’t talked to Donald in so long, so many things had probably happened while he was stuck in that stupid fucking underwater prison.

 _"Holy Shit."_ Donald was definitely surprised. And Leo hadn’t even told him what he knew yet.

Leo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “We need to talk about Breana.”

 _"What about her?"_ Donald paused. _"She left."_

Leo rolled his eyes. Donald always stated the obvious first. “Not what I meant... did I get you pregnant?”

_"I didn't think that they would ever meet you."_

“Well, Breana is a good kid, I'll give you that.” Leo didn’t know her that well, but he saw how Breana was with Mark, and she was the best medic that Mech-X4 could have. Why hadn’t he thought about a medic? After all, Mech-X4 did have a medbay.

 _"I was thinking about telling you but then everything got crazy and Amy is crazy and everything kind of went out the window once she and Danny got kidnapped."_ Donald's voice cracked. _"And by that point I didn't know where you were, either."_

“I know. I was kidnapped by a guy from college for years. And if I had known, I would've been there.” Leo admitted.

 _"That Seth guy?"_ Donald paused again. "I _thought they were dead but Adam, Bree and Chase found them on a mission. I'm surprised that nobody else guessed that they weren't Amy's, Breana has your eyes."_

Leo chuckled lightly. It was just like Donald to be babbling all over the place. “Yeah, Seth.”

Donald sighed. _"Honestly everything has been a mess and I don't think she would have left if Marcus was still alive- probably shouldn't have told you that."_

“I know about Marcus.” Leo bit his lip. Knowing about someone else’s dead fiance was one thing but to know about your daughter’s dead fiance was a whole other thing in itself. And it wasn’t ever her that had told him.

 _"How do you know about him?"_ Donald whispered, obviously surprised.

“She's brought him up before.” Well, it wasn’t even her that he heard it from. It was from Spyder. Spyder was a nice kid, but there was definitely something off about him. Especially if he would blab stuff he accidentally eavesdropped on. Though, hopefully, getting a gnarly black eye courtesy of Breana taught him a lesson.

 _"Oh..."_ Donald said. _"Is she okay?"_

“Other then being shocked by the fact that Amy isn't her real mom, mostly.” Leo said.

 _"That's good, I guess."_ Donald sighed. _"I'm sorry I left. It didn't matter how much stuff was going on, I at least should have told you told you that you were a dad. I may have a billion dollar company but I'm an idiot. I didn't even noticed how crazy my own ex-wife was getting, and how it was affecting my kids."_

“I'm not mad, Donald. You did what you thought was best at the time. You may have to apologize to your- our daughter, however, and give her a explanation.” Leo didn’t know whether this was a bigger mess than what caused the monsters, or if they were on the same level at this point. Both were messed up.

Donald sighed. _"I fucked up bad."_

 _"I should- I should probably go."_ Donald said. _"Before one of my other kids blows something up."_

“Goodbye, Donald.” Leo replied.

_"Bye, Leo."_

Leo only barely noticed the way his voice warbled. But Donald was married, and if anything, he had to build a relationship with his daughter before anything else could be done.

* * *

 "Hey, Mark." Breana whispered, finding him in the cockpit.

“Hey Breana.” Mark smiled, holding one of her hands in his, where he saw the marks on her palms. “What happened?” He knew that she scratched herself, but he wanted her to tell him.

Breana bit her lip. "I didn't mean to." She sighed. "Apparently Harris stole my DNA, and my mom isn't my mom, my dad is my mom, and Leo is my dad."

Mark hugged Breana, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “You gonna be OK?”

Breana sighed, trying to get as close to Mark as possible. “Honestly, I don't know. Ryan heard me talking to Harris, so he told Leo with me, and Leo said that it wasn't my fault and that he'll get back to this later. Ryan thinks he's calling my dad. Like I'm glad that my mom isn't actually my mom, but it also makes everything so much worse, you know?"

Mark nodded. “Yeah.”

"Like the fact that my dad got pregnant isn't even the crazy part. It's the fact that Leo's my dad." Breana said. “Is it weird knowing that I'm your adopted brother's half-sister?"

Mark held her tighter. ”Things have been weird since he stomped on me with the big robot foot.”

Breana chuckled. "I guess." She leaned into Mark. "But honestly right now the solution is getting another piercing because I don't need any more scars." She chuckled a bit. She was walking a thin line between sanity and mental stability, but she did honestly want another piercing.

“I love you.” Mark whispered.

"I love you too." Breana whispered back. "But I still don't understand how you can love such a mess like me."

Mark wrapped her arms around Breana tighter. “Nobody's perfect. My life hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows, and while I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through, I can help you heal as much as possible.”

Breana sniffled, not being able to help the tears running down her cheeks. She didn't even know what to say, she hadn't felt this loved since Marcus. Not even from her own family.

Mark gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. “I hope you know no matter how bad things get, I'm never leaving your side.”

Breana looked up at Mark. "I don't even know how I got so lucky to deserve you."

“Maybe this will help you.” Mark kissed her cheek.

Breana blushed, giggling a little bit at Mark.

Mark chuckled.

Breana smiled at Mark. Honestly, of all the things the universe could do, she didn't know why it gave her a boyfriend with a similar name as Marcus, but she didn't dare question it. That was the only solid thing in her life right now, between fighting monsters, being the medic for a giant robot, the crazy bionic family that she left, and the literal monster that was her not-actually-her-mom-mother, and the monsters lurking in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and just so you know, I joke about my mental health in real life, which is probably proving how messed up I am, even if it isn't PTSD, kidnapping, and nightmares messed up, I still have severe anxiety and have blatantly experienced at least emotional and verbal abuse by an a-hole dad that's on par with how Douglas acted towards Marcus, though I've gotten off my meds because I was finally like "these meds suck" at the very least, and I didn't bother finding new meds because I'm doing okay-ish enough without them, and you lose your insurance when you're 19 and my birthday is in february so quitting meds cold turkey in the middle of the college semester would be very bad.
> 
> like psych meds suck and I think everyone could admit that even if they have no choice but to take their meds and stay on them or find new ones.
> 
> And the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes for the Breana/Mark moment *cries*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks a lot because it’s being converted into a roleplay and I’m anxious about college- move in is Wednesday, FUCK ME, and some of it is hard to bridge, again I’m roleplaying this with Brentinator.
> 
> Like this is just a dumb filler chapter with some humour because I want the more Leo stuff in the next chapter to at least give you something to look forward too because I don’t know if we can roleplay enough for the 4th chapter before my classes started on the 22nd since Brentinator is sick right now.

Breana leaned her head against Mark's shoulder. She jumped when she heard a noise, lightly digging her nails into Mark. "Oh, Leo, it's just you."

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Leo entered the cockpit.

"It's alright, there's never going to be a noise that doesn't scare me." Breana told Leo, chewing on her lip nervously while holding Mark's hand.

Leo nodded. “I understand.”

Breana nodded, glancing at Mark standing beside her. "Mark, why don't you go find Ryan so me and Leo could talk?" She suggested, knowing that getting the ‘holy shit you’re my dad’ talk over with sooner rather than later would probably be better.

Mark nodded, letting go of Breana’s hand. “I'll see you later.” He left, knowing he needed to leave her and Leo alone to figure their stuff out, especially after finding out that Ryan’s adopted and that mess.

"Ok, bye Mark." Breana said before she looked at Leo. She bit her lip. "So, uh, was Ryan right about you talking to my dad?"

“Yeah.” Leo answered awkwardly.

Breana nodded, looking at Leo. "We should probably go sit down somewhere." She chuckled a bit, trying not to dig her nails into her palms but doing so anyways because she was anxious. She swallowed. "Do you have a lot of history with my dad?"

“Yeah, we met in college.”  Leo scratched the back of his neck. That wasn’t necessarily a question he was prepared for, but why wouldn’t she ask that?

Breana nodded. "Did you know my mom-that's-not-actually-my-mom- actually I probably don't want to know that. There's a reason I yelled at Harris." She chuckled nervously. "This is really awkward." She relaxed a little, glad that her nails in her palms didn't draw blood.

“It is awkward, but awkward is something you get used to.”  Leo agreed.

Breana chuckled. "You don't know awkward until you have five, six kids trying to use the same bathroom at once. Even when there’s more than one bathroom." She bit her lip. "Or your boyfriend needing to hit your asshole mom." She laughed nervously.

“I guess you win in the awkward department.” Leo said.

Breana chuckled. "Yeah, it's definitely been a day, and honestly I'm definitely a mess. Everything went downhill after Marcus died, and a whole chain of events led to me staying with Spyder because he's my cousin."

Leo nodded.

"Yeah." Breana sighed. "I love my dad but sometimes he spent too much time with his inventions. I don't have experience with good things in my life staying good. Marcus died to save me, and the person who I thought was my mom didn't act like it. I can barely take care of myself as it is, heck, I met Mark because I fainted because I hadn't eaten. And you didn't even know about me and Danny and then you get a kid with so much baggage."

“Look, I may have missed your childhood, or being there for you, but I wanna make up for that, in any way I can.” Leo promised.

Breana nodded. "It's probably too early to ask if you're still going to live with Mech-X3, but I like pizza."

“Well, I'm gonna try and fix that place up.” Leo explained.

"Alright."

“Do you want to help? Or is that something you don't like?” Leo asked.

Breana chuckled. "I'd love to help."

“Okay. It's a bit aways from here.” Leo said.

Breana nodded. "I know, that's how Mark made his car fly, he used parts from Mech-X3. But I also have school, since I didn't finish it because of a bunch of issues so I went back after I started living with Spyder."

Leo nodded. “I'm gonna head down there.”

Breana nodded. "Alright." She paused for a moment. "Wait, they're still rebuilding the school since it blew up." How she forgot that the school blew up was beyond her, but so many crazy things had been happening lately, especially since she started dating Mark.

“So are you coming with me?” Leo wondered

"Well I gotta pack some stuff, and figure out something to tell Spyder's parents." Breana said. She giggled a bit. "Could we get a dog?"

“It's a bit early to get a dog, but maybe once we can live in the house.” Leo chuckled.

Breana smiled at Leo. "Ok. I'm allergic to cat litter because of my asthma. At least I was allergic to the cat litter when Adam tried to keep a cat but then Chase was allergic to the actual cat, Bree's taken me with her to play with animals at the pet store with Adam a couple times while she went to another store."

Leo smiled. “You really like animals, don't you?”

"Yeah. And Adam can't be left alone at any store by himself lest he accidentally destroy something or try to take an animal home. Before Marcus died I did a science project involving rats response to different stimuli, of course I didn't hurt them, but dad wouldn't let me keep them afterwards." Breana answered.

Leo nodded.

"Though Chase wasn't allergic to rats and I took care of them so I don't understand why I couldn't keep them when leo had a hamster." Breana giggled. "Apparently you have the same name as my step-brother."

“Interesting.” Leo said.

Breana nodded. "And hamsters are dumb, rats are smart. They're almost like tiny dogs. All hamsters do it look cute and poop in your hand."

Leo chuckled.

Breana smiled at Leo. "My family is crazy."

“Sounds like it.” Leo laughed

"Yep." Breana said, sighing a bit. "Me and Danny are kinda a buy one get one free deal though. But I'm not ready to see everyone yet, and I don't even want to see my mom again. Well I don't even know what to call her if she's not my mom, and I don't think dad would appreciate being called mom."

“Yeah, that is confusing.” Leo said.

“Yeah, it kinda is." Breana agreed.

Leo smiled.

Breana smiled at Leo. "I should go tell Mark what's going on, and then get some stuff and make an excuse for the Johnsons."

“Ok.” Leo said.

"I'll be back later." Breana said, going to find Mark, finding him with Ryan. "Hey Mark, Hi Ryan."

“Hey.”

Ryan was strapped into Mech-X4 until he unhooked himself, and Mark was looking at something that either needed upgrading or fixing, before they walked over to her.

“I talked to Leo." Breana said. "I'm going to go with him to stay at Mech-X3 for the weekend."

“Be good.” Mark joked.

"Do I look like I'm Spyder?" Breana asked. "Even if he IS my cousin." She chuckled a bit.

Mark chuckled. “Yes, you do. Just kidding.”

Breana stuck her tongue out at Mark.

Mark stuck his tongue out back at her.

Breana giggled a bit, smiling at Mark.

Mark smiled.

Breana rolled her eyes. "I should go back home and get some stuff, I still have to come up with an excuse for the Johnsons. Where is Spyder, anyways?"

Mark shrugged. “I have no idea.”

"True, you can never have any idea where he is." Breana said, before looking at Ryan. "You ok?"

“Yeah, I'm ok.” Ryan said.

Breana shrugged. "Your face looked weird for a moment."

“I'm OK.” Ryan repeated.

Breana nodded. "Ok. Mark, could you take me home and then come get me later when I have stuff?"

Mark put back the took he was using. “Sure.”

"Ok." Breana said. "Bye, Ryan."

Ryan waved to her. “Bye.”

Breana left with Mark, holding his hand.

* * *

Breana looked at Mark, getting in the passenger seat of Mark and Ryan's dad car that their mom was letting Mark use after his car got destroyed. She could only wonder what her boyfriend told his mom.

Mark got in the driver’s said, starting the car and putting the car in drive. “Everything OK? I know with Leo and everything, it can be difficult.”

"I don't know. I know I was pissed at Harris but he already feels like my dad more than my mom was my mom, you know?" Breana told Mark, making a face when she said the word ‘mom’. "And I think at this point I'm going to have all the weird things happen to me."

“Well, know that no matter what happens, I know one thing won't change.” Mark holds Breana’s hand while driving with the other.

Breana lightly squeezed Mark’s hand.

“I love you.” Mark told her.

"I love you too." Breana smiled at Mark.

Mark quickly kissed her cheek.

Breana giggled. "Either you need to shave your stubble or grow a beard. Not that I'm complaining."

Mark chuckled. “Remind me to buy shaving cream.”

Breana giggled. "If I don't forget." She grinned.

“Thanks.” Mark laughed.

Breana chuckled, smiling at Mark.

“What are you smiling about?” Mark wondered.

"I don't know." Breana chuckled.

Mark smiled, turning back to the road.

Breana unbuckled and got out of the car when they got to Spyder's house, going to unlock the door.

”Do you want me to get out?” Mark asked Breana.

"Sure, if you want to watch me throw clothes around. But it'll probably get too hot in the car." Breana told Mark.

“Ok.” Mark got out of the car.

Breana rolled her eyes, going to open the door.

“How long do you think this is gonna take?” Mark asked her.

"It shouldn't take that long, I'm not going to some deserted island forever." Breana chuckled, walking to her room.

“True.” Mark agreed.

Breana started looking through her closet.

Mark leaned against the wall, shaking his head as he watched his tiny brunette girlfriend go through her closet like a tornado.

Breana looked over at her desk. "Oh, hey Pudge." She chuckled, talking to the betta fish in the fish tank. "How did I forget about you enough to not tell Leo about you?"

“He's really cool.” Mark said.

Breana nodded. "Could you come over and check on him while I'm staying at Leo's since Spyder would probably forget?"

“Sure.” Mark

"Thank you." Breana smiled at Mark, throwing some clothes, mostly old clothes, in a bag along with some shoes.

“You're welcome.” Mark said.

Breana smiled at Mark. "I think I have enough clothes."

"Okay." Mark said.

Breana made sure she had her inhaler. "The fish food is in the top drawer of my desk."

She told Mark while grabbing her purse. "I'm ready to go." She grabbed her suitcase.

“Ok.” Mark said.

Breana smiled at Mark, following him back to the Markmobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for suffering through this and I know I have to address the past Leo Mendel/Donald Davenport at some point but first I want the family fluffy stuff and of course the obligatory dealing with shit/background angst


	4. Chapter 4

Breana walked to find Leo when Mark took her back to the mech, finding him still in the cockpit.. "I'm ready to go, Mark's going to feed my fish. I have a betta fish, and Spyder would forget to feed the fish while I forget I have a fish until I see him on my desk."

“Wait, you have a fish?” Leo asked.

Breana nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'm pretty forgetful sometimes, at least I remember to feed the fish because his tank is right on my desk."

Leo nodded. “Yeah.”

"So Mark is going to feed Pudge." Breana smiled at Leo. "Are you ready to go to Mech-X3 or are you looking at something here?"

“Nope, I'm ready to go.” Leo said.

"Ok." Breana said. "So do you have a car? Or do you somehow take the bus here?"

“I had a car in storage.” Leo shrugged.

Breana nodded. "I see."

“Let's go.”

"Ok." Breana followed Leo out to his car.

Leo got in the car after unlocking it.

Breana put her bag in the backseat and got in the front, buckling her seatbelt while Leo started driving to Mech-X3. She looked out the window while Leo drove.

“So, the fish...” Leo trailed off.

"What about the fish?" Breana looked at Leo.

”Why did you get a fish?” Leo asked.

"Because fish are easier to take care of than everything else, and feeding him helps me remember to take care of myself." Breana said honestly. “Plus a fish was the only thing I could sneak into the house, even though Spyder's dad is barely home."

“I heard you were living with Spyder. His parents are strict?” Leo wondered.

Breana nodded. "His dad is, and I would like to stay under the radar. Spyder is my cousin because my dad's brother is his dad he was adopted but he knew about it, unlike Ryan, and he set me living with Spyder up since I wasn't able to find an apartment to lease."

Leo nodded.

"I'm really bad at taking care of myself, and I like talking to Pudge the fish." Breana told Leo.

Leo chuckled.

"The jar made him look chubby so that's how I named him." Breana giggled. "If I was able to have a bigger tank I would want to have a betta sorority tank, which is all girls."

Leo nodded. “That'd be cool.”

"Though of course I don't want to breed fish because they lay eggs, and I don't need that many fish." Breana said, chuckling a bit.

“That would be bad.” Leo said.

Breana chuckled. "Yeah, but it'd be better than accidently having a litter of puppies or kittens."

“Oh yeah.” Leo agreed.

"We don't need that." Breana chuckled a bit, watching the road as Leo drove since after being in Mark's car, cars that didn't fly were agonizingly slow.

“That'd be really bad.” Leo agreed.

"Yeah." Breana said, though if she could actually take care of something, she'd want a puppy if she couldn't have a baby.

“We're almost there.” Leo reassured her.

"Ok." Breana said.

Leo started tapping his fingers against the wheel.

Breana checked her phone, seeing if she had any new messages. She chuckled. Of course Spyder texted her. 

_ Spyder: Where are you? _

**Breana: I'm going to stay at Leo’s.**

**Mark is feeding Pudge because you'll just forget idk what you're telling your parents.**

_ Spyder: I don't know what to tell them! _

Breana looked at Leo. "Do you have any ideas on what Spyder could tell his parents?"

“No.” Leo shook his head.

Breana tried to think of something, but couldn’t really think of anything that would make sense that wasn’t ‘oh she’s sleeping at her dad’s because her dad is her mom and she has a different dad’. Which would not go over very well with the Johnsons. At all. Because it obviously sounded fake, and it was bad enough that Spyder was kind bionic, even if he never told his parents that part about meeting his birth family, the Davenports. It was bad enough that Douglas ended up making a deal with them for Breana to stay with Spyder, or Conor Daniel Johnson, and his parents.

_ Spyder: please help me _

Breana texted Spyder back

**Breana: I don't know, say I'm at a sleepover or something!**

Breana looked over at Leo. "You should also know that I have asthma. I brought two inhalers so you can keep one around, since my lungs are crap and inhalers are the one thing that always disappear right when you need it and then it takes five whole minutes to find." She made a face when her smartphone pinged again.

_ Spyder: fine!  _

Leo nodded. “Ok.”

Breana rolled her eyes at Spyder's text before she looked at Leo. "I'm definitely a mess."

“You aren't the only one.” Leo told her.

Breana shook her head. "I'm a sophomore when I should be a senior because I had too many panic attacks and then when I was finally mentally well enough to go I got pregnant and too sick to go, so I got kicked out of my classes just to lose the babies." She shook her head.

"I hate to dump everything on you, and I know if I didn't meet Mark I wouldn't know you but it's still hard." Breana sighed. And that wasn't even the worst of it, that would take something stronger than the water bottle she put in her bag.

Leo sighed, reaching a hand over to rest it on her shoulder, his mind flashing back to being locked underwater by who he thought was his friend for 10 years, stopping at a sign and looking her in the eyes. "I know you've been through a lot, and I get it. That's what shaped you into who you are."

Breana sighed, looking into Leo's eyes, only now realizing fully just how much she and Leo looked alike. "I still have nightmares, and now it's Mark in my nightmares too."

“Nightmares are long lasting. The only way to get rid of them is conquer what is causing them.” Leo told her.

Breana nodded.

“That's probably one of the worst things about being taken hostage.” Leo said softly.

Breana nodded again. "I think you were kidnapped longer than me, but at least you got food." She chewed on her lip a bit as Leo pulled in the driveway.

Leo nodded. “I think we'll order takeout tonight.” He turned off the ignition and started getting out of the car.

"That's fine. Pizza sounds good to me." Breana told Leo, grabbing her bag before following him.

Leo smiled. “Great. Toppings preference?” He asked while opening the door.   
"Anything except anchovies really." Breana shrugged. "But when I can choose I usually get peppers, pineapple, ham, pepperoni, olives, mushrooms and onions. Or just a supreme pizza. If I get a pizza to myself I'll get cheese no sauce because cheese and more grease soaks into the crust without the sauce." Breana told Leo.

"But I'm not that picky and with four brothers you learn to eat everything as long as you're not allergic to it. Which I'm not allergic to food, though last time I was pregnant I was allergic to dairy." Breana shrugged, leaving her bag by the door for now.

Leo nodded. “I'll get two, cause I might need the leftovers.”

"Ok." Breana said. ""Don't you mean we’ll need the leftovers?" She looked in the fridge. "All you have is pickles and beer."

“True.” Leo said.

"I could make fried pickles if we went to the store, but I can't do anything about the beer." Breana told Leo. "I brought my own water, but I've drank before." She winced, afraid Leo was going to yell because she didn't know him that well still and she was used to parents yelling.

“Haven't all teens drank before, legal or not?” Leo asked Breana.

Breana chuckled a bit. "I don't know, people with superspeed have a hard time getting drunk because of their metabolism so Bree and Danny can do at least 10 jello shots. I don't have that power."

"But as I said, I'm a mess, and Marcus took me to parties a couple of times and then I end up going with Mark." She shrugged.

“I can go and get you something else if you want.” Leo offered.

Breana shrugged. "There's still water service here right?" She asked Leo. "Where should I put my stuff?"

Leo nodded. “Yeah. There is a spare room upstairs.” 

"Ok." Breana nodded, grabbing her bag and taking her stuff upstairs. She found the spare room easily, thankful that the guest room had at least a bed, a desk, and a dresser already. She just left her bag on the floor after grabbing her water bottle, before she went back downstairs, taking a few sips of water.

“Pizza is on it's way.” Leo told Breana.

Breana nodded. "Ok." She looked at Leo, sitting at the table.

“Do you want that beer now?” Leo asked.

Breana raised an eyebrow at Leo before she chuckled a bit. "I don't know how legal it is to give your 18 year old daughter alcohol, but sure."

Leo grabbed two beers out of the fridge, sliding one of them over to Breana. “Pizza should be here soon.”

"Thank you." Breana twisted open the lid of her beer. "Ok." She nodded, taking a sip of her beer.

“You're welcome.” Leo opened his beer.

Breana took another sip of her beer, not entirely sure what to say.

Leo stared down at his beer, scared to trigger his daughter in any way.

Breana chewed on her lip. "Look, I'm not blaming you for not being there, but maybe if you were there then maybe dad wouldn't have stopped acting like a dad and mom wouldn't have stayed."

Leo sighed, making eye contact with her, speaking quietly. "If I could've been there, I would've. I hope you understand that.”

Breana nodded, blinking and trying not to cry. "I k-know. My whole life has been shitty and I j-just d-don't k-know."

Leo sighed a second time before speaking, feeling the mere thought of her crying tug at his heartstrings. "Hey, sweetheart. I completely understand what having a shitty life is like. I spent the last 11 years locked up by my college roommate."

"My mom wasn't even my mom, she got me locked in a mental hospital for at least a week, and I got hit and starved when I can barely gain weight as it is, and even though I didn't choose to have an eating disorder I still struggle." Breana sniffled. "Not to mention all the shit that happened before that, there's barely a few inches of skin that don't have scars."

Leo slowly walked over to her, before sitting in the chair beside her, as he put her hand on her shoulder. "We all have scars. Mental, physical, and no one really recovers from them. They are just shitty reminders. But, they make us stronger. You know if I could go back and save you from that, I would in a heartbeat."

Breana flinched before relaxing into Leo's touch. Even now after Marcus and with Mark, she was still in the process of learning that touch didn't always mean  _ hurt _ . She rolled up the right sleeve of her shirt, exposing the scar curving around her lower arm from when she got the skin ripped off the muscle, and some cuts on her upper arm.

"Some of the scars aren't even not my fault. It's like I need to feel pain, and if it isn't hunger than it's blood because I need to control something and I know it's not healthy for me to lose weight when my metabolism won't let me gain it back. and I like food most of the time, when I have good days.” She chewed on her lip. 

“I've been trying not to hurt myself, but it doesn't always work." She held up her palms, where the crescent marks from her nails were still fairly red.

Leo retracted his hand from her shoulder, placing it back on the table. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I didn't mind it, just I'm still not..." Breana shook her head, taking another sip of her beer. She still hadn't known Leo for that long, and she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, because for one it was Leo, and for two, he was her dad, but after everything she was so messed up. She was still getting used to Mark touching her sometimes, as much as she loved him, and she needed it, needed someone to take care of her because she was such a mess. "...there, to phrase it that way, I guess."

Leo nodded, taking a sip of his beer before looking her in the eyes. "You know I'll do everything possible to help you in any aspect, right?"

Breana chewed on her lip while looking at Leo. She didn't even know what to say. Donald tried to be dad but then he was always too busy, and Amy never even tried to actually act like her mom.

Leo sighed. "You're not used to that, are you?"

Breana shook her head. "Marcus died before everything got a lot worse with my mom."

Leo nodded, unsure of what to say next.

Breana took another sip of beer.

Leo did the same.

Breana looked around the room.

Leo drummed his fingers against the table.

Breana took another sip of beer, snapping her fingers of her free hand together because she couldn't help it because that was how she stimmed.

Leo finally decided to break the silence, however, it was a really stupid way to do that. "So...the weather has been nice."

Breana burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but..." She giggled a bit more.

Leo chuckled. "I'm really bad at starting conversations."

Breana smiled. "Sometimes I'm bad at starting conversations too. And I'm really good at being awkward."

Leo chuckled. "Well, there's another thing we have in common."   
Breana giggled a bit.

Leoo took another sip of his beer, the smile remaining on his face before the doorbell rang. "That's the pizza."

Breana chuckled, smiling at Leo. "Great timing."

Leo chuckled, getting up from the table.

Breana stayed at the table. "Definitely smells good." She chuckled. "Super senses are definitely fun."

Leo chuckled, paying the delivery guy, and coming back, carrying three pizzas.

Breana laughed. "You got three pizzas?!??"

“I need leftovers! And I got one cheese no sauce, and two everything.” Leo explained, setting them on the table and opening the cheese no cause and one of the everything pizzas before grabbing a slice.

Breana giggled at Leo. "Do you even know how to cook?" She raised an eyebrow, grabbing a slice of cheese no sauce pizza.

Leo chuckled. "Barley."

Breana chuckled at Leo. "Well you're in luck because I know how to cook."

"I either need lessons or something." Leo admitted. "I'm good with a screwdriver, not so much a spatula."

"Maybe I could teach you." Breana chuckled a bit. "You know how to make canned soup, right?"

Leo smiled. "Probably the one other thing I can make besides cold cereal and maybe toast."

Breana chuckled. "Well being able to use a microwave and a toaster is a start."

Leo smiled. "Good, so if all else fails, I can survive."

Breana chuckled. "Yeah. Once I burnt my arm on a toaster when I went to use it after Adam used his heat vision and the toaster."

Leo chuckled. "Do I even want to know why he couldn't wait two minutes?"

Breana laughed. "Who knows with him."

Leo smiled, before taking a sip of his beer. "How's school?"

Breana shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I mean I have super smarts so I don't really have to study that much in order to get good grades and most of my classes are freshman/sophomore classes because of my credit hours and how shittily my credits transferred from school to school."

"But I don't really know what's going to happen now that the school got blown up." She told Leo.

"Yeah, no school for awhile, I'm guessing."

Breana chuckled a bit. "I guess, I don't really know what the school district is going to do because surely they can't cram 4,000 kids in one building."

Leo nodded, grabbing another slice of pizza.

Breana grabbed another slice of pizza as well, everything pizza this time. She still had some issues with food but pizza was one of her favorites. She chewed on her lip. "Did you know Ryan was going to be a technopath before he was born?"

Leo shook his head. "It was a possibility, but I didn't know until he blew up the monitors in the room."

Breana nodded. "Sorry, I know it's a weird question to ask but Ryan's shown his powers all his life while I didn't know about my technopathy until I meant Ryan, and then shorted out the lights in the gym the next day, and imy bionics are starting to glitch again as well, like when I first learned to control them. I don't know if Danny would end up having technopathy."

"Danny's your brother, right?" Leo asked.

Breana nodded. "Yeah, the other kid that you didn't know about and that you still haven't met."

Leo winced. "Sorry, I was kinda held captive underwater for years."

"Well I was held and tortured for 11 years, and you were kidnapped longer than me, and Danny doesn't know about you yet." Breana said.

Leo nodded. "When are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know, I haven't really talked to him since I came out here." Breana chewed on her lip. "I know he needs to know but I'm not sure how he'll take it."

Leo nodded.

Breana looked at Leo, biting her lip.

Leo frowned. "Something wrong?"

Breana looked at Leo again. "I just feel bad about not having told Danny anything but I don't want to go back home."

Leo nodded. "Have you tried calling him?"

"I wanted to call him but I ended up stopping myself every time I tried." Breana told Leo.

"Because you're scared of his reaction?" Leo asked gently.

Breana nodded. "Yeah." Even though she knew her brother would just be glad that she was safe, she was still scared to tell him where she was.

Leo nodded, before glancing up at the time. "It's getting kinda late."

Breana looked up at the clock as well. "Yeah, it is."

Leo stood up. "I'm gonna put the pizza in the fridge and head to bed. Try not to stay up too late."

Breana took the last sip of her beer before standing up to rinse out the bottle. "Alright."

“Goodnight, uh-dad.” Breana told Leo, starting to head the stairs.

“Goodnight.” Leo said, starting to put the pizza away.

Breana sighed as she walked up the stairs, slinking into the room that was hers now, she guessed. She closed the door behind her, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt that has once been Chase’s before it had been passed down to Danny before she texted Mark a simple ‘goodnight’.


End file.
